Protective
by RevenantMemories
Summary: Hurting loveable and kind Frisk is one way to have a bad time. AU takes place in a world where Frisk, Asriel and Chara lives together with Toriel and Asgore in the outside world after Frisk revived the other two through some sketchy miracle involving determination and love.


The moment they stepped inside the house (no, even before they arrived) the two eldest teenagers in the house knew that something was wrong.

They were even quieter than normal and there was a noticeable quiver at the corner of their lips. They didn't need to tap into the soul link that formed between the three of them with their anchor as Frisk to know that Frisk was sad.

"Frisk?" Chara stepped in front of them, wearing a small frown in their normally smiling face, "Is there something bothering you?"

Frisk jerked back and blinked rapidly. They stared at Chara as if they had just noticed them even if they had been standing in front of them for the past ten minutes Frisk spent staring into the air blankly. Asriel hovered just behind Chara wearing a completely concerned look that was achingly similar to Toriel and Asgore's face whenever they got into trouble.

"Oh… Chara, Riel… I'm fine. It's just been a bit of a rough day," Frisk forced a smile on their lips.

Asriel stepped forward and placed both hands on each of Frisk's cheeks. Frisk lost their smile and sadly stared into Asriel's understanding but concerned blue eyes.

"You know that you don't have to force yourself to smile if you don't want to, right? You don't need to pretend to be happy if you're not." Asriel gently told the baby of their family while they stared at him despairingly. "After all, you don't want to end up like Chara don't you?"

"Oi!" Chara said with a half-hearted irritated tone behind him.

Frisk allowed a small quirk up the right corner of their lips and their warm brown eyes sparked with a little bit of humor. Asriel counted this as victory.

Frisk jumped a bit when they felt Chara placing an arm over his shoulders. They looked back at their similar looking sibling as they led the youngest over to their room. The sibling's rooms are connected to each other by the doors that were placed in the room that opened to each other's rooms. Frisk's room was in the middle while Asriel and Chara's room were in the left and right, respectively. More often than not, whenever one had a nightmare (which was something that was common in the beginning when they were just healing from the many years of darkness and torturing those that they love) they all would end up in a single bed, more commonly Frisk's.

For that reason, their parents decided to buy Frisk a bigger than normal for a single teen bed. Whenever the three wanted to hang out and just cuddle with each other, Frisk's room becomes their hangout location.

Once Frisk was snuggled in and warmed in between their two overprotective siblings, Chara finally decided to try and wring out the reason for their baby's sadness.

"So spill Frisky. What's got you so down today?" Chara asked from their right side.

Frisk fumbled with the blanket that was placed in their lap before finally speaking.

"Michael and I are over." Frisk whispered.

"Finally!" Chara exclaimed before yelping in pain when Asriel slapped their arm none too gently for their insensitivity, "Hey!"

"But you two were so happy, Frisk." Asriel said while frowning in thought, "Everyone could see that the two of you loved each other very much."

"If Michael really loved me then why would he do that to me?" Frisk whimpered as they blurted out the words before slapping a hand on their mouth.

This time Asriel and Chara scowled and their eyes darkened.

"What did that infidel do?" Chara hissed.

But Frisk shook their head. As much as the two had grown from the demonic beings that they were when Frisk first met them, the two still had their murderous tendencies whenever people special to them get hurt. More specifically, whenever their family, especially Frisk, gets hurt. Chara's still the same lovely sociopath bordering on psychopath that they are.

"Frisk, did he hurt you?" Asriel began looking Frisk over for any bruises or wounds that may have been inflicted on them.

"No, of course not," they laughed nervously even as their two older siblings stared at them in suspicion. "I'm fine guys. Don't worry. Just... I just want to forget about him."

Seeing that Frisk wouldn't budge on the subject (after all, he has the same DETERMINATION that they have), the duo decided that they would let it go.

For now.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Frisk finally fell asleep. Asriel and Chara was still wide awake and they were looking down at the figure in between of them with a hard emotion in their eyes.

"Frisk is far too nice," Chara commented as they brushed away the dark brown hair away from Frisk's face, "I don't think they're going to be telling us what happened no matter what we do."

"Then we'll just have to get a few of our friends to do something for us, won't we?" Asriel softly hummed so that he wouldn't wake Frisk from their sleep.

Chara and Asriel grinned evilly together. Nobody is allowed to hurt Frisk. They're their hope, light and conscience in this world filled with so much darkness and hate. Frisk may not be a flawless person but god do they try to be the best one that they can ever be.

Chara slipped away from Frisk who frowned in their sleep as they lost one of their main sources of warmth and comfort. Asriel shushed them and then slyly tossed Chara's phone towards them. They caught it with ease and inclined their head in gratitude at their older brother before going out into the hallway and dialed a number they knew by heart.

"OTHER HUMAN!" The loveable skeleton that was fondly regarded by most answeredd his phone at the first ring. "IT'S PRETTY LATE. I THOUGHT YOU'D BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW WITH MY NUMBER ONE ADMIRER."

"Hello Papyrus," Chara greeted back graciously, "I was just calling to see if Sans was there. But now that you're here I wanted to ask you something."

"IT'S FINE. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO ASK THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus cheerfully asked.

"I was wondering if you noticed something odd about Frisk today." Chara inquired.

Papyrus oddly went quiet for a long period of time before he replied with a noticeably somber tone.

"THEY WEREN'T WITH MICHAEL EARLIER AND THEIR EYES WERE LEAKING WATER. IS THAT NORMAL FOR HUMANS LIKE YOU?" Papyrus wondered outloud and then continued before Chara could say anything, "I ASKED THEM IF THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG BUT THEY INSISTED THAT THERE WASN'T ANYTHING WRONG WHEN IT'S OBVIOUS THAT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG."

When the normally oblivious Papyrus comments on somebody being sad you know that there was something completely wrong.

"WELL, HERE'S SANS NOW. I HOPE THAT FRISK IS FINE, CHARA. YOU AND ASRIEL TAKE CARE OF THEM ALRIGHT?" They could hear the phone being handed over to someone.

"what's up," Sans' lazy voice rang through the reciever, "you needed something, little psychopath."

Chara snorted. There was a reason that they took a certain shine to the decievingly lazy-like Sans. In the beginning, the shorter skeleton had been understandingly wary of Chara (most especially Chara) and Asriel before he warmed up to them.

"Michael. What did he do to Frisk?" Chara growled.

Sans fell silent. It had been a long time before he replied that Chara nearly thought that Sans had fallen asleep.

"oddly protective of little Frisk aren'tcha," Sans commented nonchalantly.

"I'd think you'd understand that feeling the most." Chara rebutted.

"well, you do have a point," there was a sound of shuffling when Sans shrugged, "i don't really know what happened but i could get a few of our little friends to find out. you and your little family's not the only one fond of the little human after all."

"That's the best we could get. Thanks," Chara thanked Sans and bid him goodnight before shutting off the phone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"i didn't think i'd meet someone stupid enough to annoy those kids," a spine-chilling (heh) voice stopped the boy that was walking through the streets at night, "much less stupid enough to walk during night time alone after you made little Frisky cry."

The human turned to see a smaller, lumpier skeleton wearing a huge grin on his face. The tiny pinpricks of white that served as his eyes glowed cobalt threateningly in the night.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Sans rumbled, a far cry difference from the lazy, mischievous tone that he normally uses, "You really shouldn't have hurted them."

It's hard not to get attached to little Frisk after they had saved so many of them from the darkness and coldness of the underground. Sure, they have all gotten used to the underground but many of them still wished to see the sunlight and the outside world and everything that it has to offer. Also, Frisk always humored Papyrus his beloved brother and befriended him. The kid may not know it but the acknowledgement and the sincere respect and fondness that they showed Papyrus never stopped to touch his brother's big heart.

"But while I may want to be the one to protect little Frisk's heart after we all warned you not to hurt them, that's not my duty. That duty goes to the family that all but adopted them," Sans' eyes stopped glowing and he turned on his heels before walking away.

His job here was done. Nothing could ever compare to the horror of facing the two overprotective siblings of the ambassador between the humans and monsters.

"I do hope that you two leave something left of him for all of us," Sans called out to his back to the confusion of the idiotic human, "Enjoy~"

The human felt an ominous, chilling presence behind him. When he turned, the first thing he noted was the blue flames that were flaring brightly and the light that shone off a pair of malevolent blood red eyes.

"Shall we have a talk, Michael?" Chara and Asriel grinned demonically at the fooliah frightened human in front of them.

Michael called out for help.

But nobody came.

Addition:

On the weekend when Frisk entered the hangout place of all of the family, they were wearing a huge smile on their face. The others looked at them curiously but they just beamed at them. Unlike the normally creepy smile that Chara always had on their face (they never seemed to manage to get a happy smile right), the smile on Frisk's face was one of complete joy.

"I want to thank all of you ridiculous beings," Frisk beamed at all of them even brighter.

Michael suddenly appeared out of nowhere looking like he had gone through hell and back and apologized to them profusely for saying those cutting words and for cheating on them behind their back. Frisk, while kind and forgiving, had learned from Chara and Asriel and told Michael to get the hell out of their face or they'll do worse than what the others had done to him.

To their satisfaction, their ex-boyfriend looked like he had been drained of blood after he mentioned those words and high tailed it out there after promising with his soul and heart that he'll never bother them again.

"While I didn't really like that you guys might have destroyed the progress we made with the relationship with humans for what you did to him but… I want to thank all of you for caring enough about me to protect me," Frisk said.

Papyrus bounced over to them and hugged them tightly proclaiming that he'll always protect them because they're a part of the royal family and they're his friends. Undyne declared that nobody gets to bully her friends except for herself while Chara would bitingly say something insulting and those two would go at it again. Alphys would stutter but she'd say that she's there for them. Sans would shrug and say it's not a bother unless they would pay him a few thousand bucks—

"Rejected," was all that the siblings would say making Sans mockingly pout at them.

Toriel would lovingly smile and hug them while Asgore would pat them on their head and give them another warm hug as well.

When they turn to Chara and Asriel, the two who most likely led the protective brigade, they would envelope the two in a huge hug.

"I'd never expect that me falling in a huge hole and meeting a murderous flower would end up with me getting a huge dorky family like you guys," they mumbled into their sibling's shoulders.

"Well, life's certainly unexpected," Asriel shrugged, "but that's what makes it intteresting isn't it?"

"Tsk, just take care of yourself better and don't let others turn you into a doormat," Chara sharply said but they hugged Frisk back, "you're better than that. You deserve better than that, idiot."

Frisk smiled brightly as they looked at their family. Sometimes, they are far too protective for their tastes but they don't really mind.

Seeing their family protecting them, fills them with DETERMINATION.


End file.
